Houshi bloodline
by Teneche Hyuga
Summary: Jewel shards collected and families start. I suck at summeries,read to find out!SangoMiroku fluffish ShippoOC P.S Shippo is older, and houshi is miroku's last name


**_What's up people here's a story from Teneche Haru's café. It has one bed one computer, is only open it seems from 9:00 to 1:00 PM/AM and only serves soda with caffeine, milk, water, and sometimes coffee. (In other words… my room at night)_**

**_Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you think I own InuYasha, (random person raises hand) DIE! (Throws Tetsusaiga) AHHHHHH! (He dies) Anyone else?(All shake heads) Great! You are correct I don't own them…_**

It had been many years since the shikon jewel was restored to its fullness. After that though the foursome and Shippo had gone there separate ways. Knowing that they might never see each other again. Each before they parted was allowed one wish.(I am still only half way through the 2nd season so things might have changed, and I know that its only one wish but otherwise it wont work for my story.) Kagome wished for Naraku, Who couldn't be killed by the jewel to be locked away for 1000 years. InuYasha, to everyone's surprise wished for Kikyo to finally be able to enter the afterlife and rest in peace. Miroku, well…no one knew exactly what he wished for but we will just have to use our imagination." (He couldn't get rid of his wind tunnel because Naraku was still alive.) Sango wished for her village to be restored along with the villagers who were killed by the hand of Naraku. (Including Kohaku) And Shippo wished for his father to come back. (Alive, for the record)

Kagome had also made the decision to stay with InuYasha in the feudal era, but would return to the future once in a while to visit her family. Miroku had gone with Sango to live with the demon slayers and Shippo would tag along and mostly travel or stay with his dad. Before they left Kagome had Inuyasha split the Shikon Jewel into 5 pieces so they could all still be connected.

"I'll miss you all so much, and even you too Inuyasha!" Shippo squeaked as he hugged them and Miroku and Sango. "And I'll miss you too Kirara." The little cat demon mewed sadly. "Hey! You better visit you little shrimp." InuYasha smirked while giving him a noogie. "Very funny!" Shippo called as he started back to his home. "Bye Shippo!" They all cried as he turned into a small bird and flew to his dads dwelling. "Well, goodbye lady Kagome, it has been a privilege to have traveled with you these many years." Miroku said as they were about to leave. "Yeah, same here Miroku." They embraced quickly. Sango pulled her aside "Goodbye my friend," And when they hugged Sango whispered, "You & Inuyasha will have to come sometime to see your Godchild one day." Kagome squeaked with delight. Inuyasha laughed with joy & Miroku smiled with what could only be known as pride. "That's wonderful Sango what names do you have picked out?" "If it's a boy, Kanaru, and a girl, Teneche." Inuyasha Smirked at His Friend. "So you **did** get your wish…" Miroku turned scarlet. "That wasn't my wish… besides **that** was before we made our wishes." Now it was sadly time for their friends to depart. With last waves, Miroku & Sango started off back to the demon slaying village. "Do you think we will see them again?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, as they watched their best friends disappear into the distance. "I think we will see them sooner than you think Kagome….much sooner."

But as he said, they would be reunited by the unwelcome return of the evil that they though they had put a stop to…

"Come on Teneche, its time to leave…" Sango called into one of the huts around the village. "Ok, but why do **I** have to go with you?" Ten sighed as she came out of the hut stretching. "Because we are leaving for a long time & we want you to meet some of our old friends we are staying with." Miroku said as he came walking up behind Sango. He gave her a look that said, don't argue with us. She bowed her head. "Sorry father."

"Will I need my weapons?" She asked. "Yes we might do some slaying along the way so bring your uniform too." Sango replied as she tied her bundle around her shoulders & hoisted her boomerang onto her back. Ten went back in briefly and picked up an almost identical boomerang except it was black and had white curving lines on it.

She also picked up a sword that was propped up next to her bed within arms reach. The sheathe was black with silver writing on it. That said, **_Forged from the bone given willingly from the great dog demon._** The handle was also black with silver engraved in it. This sword was passed down in her family since the great dog demon had made peace with the village so many years ago.

"I'm coming!" Teneche cried as she quickly walked over to her parents when she noticed a slight extra weight in her shoulders. On one side was the cat-demon named Kirara. "Oh, so you're coming too?" She smirked as the demon yawned & stretched out on her arm. "Well of course we can't leave Kirara behind… and I would check your other shoulder." Miroku said with an amused sort of tone. Ten looked at her right shoulder.

There was a small bird chirping quietly on her shoulder. Ten smirked. "Oh hello little birdie where did you come from?" She asked innocently. The bird chirped happily. Ten sighed. "Ok Shippo you can turn back to normal now, I DO know who you are." The little bird took off into flight & turned into a young man with a bushy grayish fox tail and large fox feet.(They kinda look like wolf feet.) "I'm going to tag along with you guys if it's ok. I want to see if dog boy still thinks I'm a shrimp." "Of course its ok you're like family to us." Sango said. "Hey! Teneche you can ride with me so we don't give Kirara a backache." Shippo suggested with a small blush. Ten looked over at her parents. "It's fine with us." Miroku said.

As they mounted the larger Kirara Miroku whispered to Sango. "Remind you of anybody we know?" Sango blushed. "Well at least HE doesn't grab backsides like you did, but I can't say I totally hated it…" Sango blushed even more. "Hey are you two going to sit there just floating or are we going to go to Kaede's!" Teneche's impatient yell came from about 30 yards away.

"Sure but you should know that you are going the wrong way!" Miroku shouted. Embarrassed the two turned around and sped back to Sango & Miroku.(Shippo is a large bird)

**_Man, that was kinda long but who's counting lines? The next chapter will be up soon so until then R&R peoples!(And if you can't tell this is about my made up character Mostly)_**


End file.
